Vistrum
|-|Vistrum = |-|Bremroid= Summary Vistrum is a Warrior, Mercenary, and one of the members of the Mortal Gods, a title given to the 6 most powerful warriors and Wizards across the land. Vistrum, like all members of the Mortal Gods, had to conquer and tame a dragon to gain the title. Bremroid was the dragon who Vistrum defeated. Like all Mortal Gods, his hiring fee for jobs is extremely high, due to his immense strength and power. Before he became a mortal god, he had a rivalry with the assassin Gax, and the would encounter each other often, bringing each other to the brink of death. Gax was usually the victor of these battles. The 2 have not encountered each other in half a decade. When the second Lich returned to the world, Vistrum recognized the threat that he posed to the earth. He was bothered by the other Mortal Gods reluctance to face the Lich, due to payment not being offered for the defeat of the Lich. Vistrum swallowed his pride and faced the Lich despite the lack of pay. Backstory and History Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Vistrum, Bremroid the Dragon Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Unknown, likely 30s through 40s Classification: Mercenary, Warrior Affiliation: Mortal Gods (Member) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-C, possibly Higher | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Large Size, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack (Can breathe Frost breath as a form of attack), Ice Manipulation (Is an Ice Dragon and is able to breath Ice), Flight, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Ice is less effective on him, as is cold temperatures). | All Previous if Dragon is present, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Pain Manipulation (Can lower his pain tolerance in order to fight beyond what his body should allow), Ice Manipulation (Can utilize ice simply as an enhancer to his sword, making his strikes more powerful while holding the power of frost. He can also utilize ice to enhance his melee unarmed strikes), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Developed Armor that would be resistant to Frost after he tamed his Dragon, in case the creature ever turned against him). Attack Potency: At least Island Level, possibly Higher (Bremroid is a powerful frost Dragon, having even extremely powerful demons such as Skumkor being frightened of fighting him. Taming a Dragon of considerable power is a requirement to become recognized as a Mortal God) | Multi-Continent Level (Comparable to the other Mortal Gods, some of which can conjure Continent spanning earthquakes. Fought the Lich on equal footing.) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Fought with Vistrum so he should not be much slower than him) | At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be far faster than Amun, comparable to the Lich) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Island Class, possibly Higher '''| '''Multi-Continent Class (Can enhance his strikes with frost magic, which makes him able to harm the Lich) Durability: '''At least '''Island Level, possibly Higher | Multi-Continent Class (Traded blows with the Lich) Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Hundreds of Meters with Ice breath, Tens of meters with Melee Strikes. | Extended Melee Range with Sword, Standard Melee Range with Ice Enhanced Melee, Tens of meters with ranged Ice attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable | Ice Resistant Armor, Sword, Dragon (Though not required for VS Battles) 'Intelligence: '''High (Dragons are known to be quite cunning and inquisitive. Considered to be a mighty foe, mighty enough to be Mortal God level Dragon.) | High (A combat genius, trained in many different styles of both unarmed, and armed combat. Usually able to outsmart his opponent and create a plan that usually works.) '''Weaknesses: '''Dragons are prone to overconfidence, Large Size also makes him a Target. | None Notable '''Key: Bremroid | Vistrum Notable Attacks and Techniques Currently Working On... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dragons Category:Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:Wizard Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral